By My Side
by SaxiActingChick05
Summary: Greg has been having a hard time. It's time that he let's go of what happened.


An: Hello there, I am a music freak. My major in college will be drama, but I will always have a place in my heart for musical theatre. Due to late nights with no school and being depressed about graduation, I have been listening to musical soundtracks. Long live Stephen Schwartz: Once on this island, Godspell and Wicked! So, this was inspired by "By My Side" From Godspell. I own nothing but I own the other female character I invented. I am a poor graduating senior who can't pay to fill out FAFSA… I am not making any money…

Grissom found Greg on the roof, lying on his back, staring at the sky. He had spent the last forty-five minutes looking for him.

"Greg?" Grissom asked walking up to the silent man.

Greg, still lying on his back, sighed. "You found me."

"Yes, I did. I've been looking for you; we have a case we need to finish."

"I needed to clear my head, Grissom," Greg said softly.

"Are you ok?" Grissom said, looking down at the man. "You haven't been yourself since…"

Greg blinked at Grissom.

"Greg," Grissom sighed "you need some time off."

"I thought if I worked it wouldn't be as bad…" Greg said closing his eyes.

"You can't hide from your problems. Not by working here."

Greg sat up and stood, dusting himself off.

Grissom looked at him, he wasn't the helpful young CSI he knew, this was a Greg he hadn't seen since the explosion, closed off to the world, all by his lonesome.

"I'll be ok Gris, really." Greg said pasting a fake smile on his face.

"No, I'm sending you home. It looks like you haven't slept in a week."

Greg just stared at him; circles under his eyes made his dark eyes look even darker. His hair wasn't in it's usually condition.

"Ok. I'll go home. But if you get a break in the case, will you call me?"

"Yes Greg, I'll call you. Now go home." Grissom said as he turned to walk back down stairs. "And, if you want to talk, I'm always free."

Greg nodded and watched Grissom back down the stairs. He waited a few moments and did the same thing. He walked through the lab to the parking lot, and got into his car. Driving home in silence he was able to collect his thoughts. When he reached his apartment complex, he got out of his car and went to his apartment door, unlocked it and went inside. He looked around his empty apartment and sighed. He was alone, for the first time in a long time he was truly alone. Taking his jacket off, he threw it on the back of the couch. Walking into his bedroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. "He was right, I look like shit." He muttered to himself. He kicked off his shoes and socks. He was tired. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally. He walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of pajama pants that she had bought him and a shirt. He changed and went back into the living room. Walking to the CD player he pushed play for disk one and skipped to number 11 and opted to put it on repeat. A slow bass line filled the living room. Greg flopped down on his couch closed his eyes. He wasn't one for musical theatre, but this was her favorite musical, made him see her high school version and the movie version one to many times. He smiled slightly at the thought and fell asleep when the song hit the second verse.

He dreamed, dreamed of her. Her bright smile, her wild hair, her green eyes sparkling, pleasant dreams, it was how he would want to remember her. Then his dream turned into nightmares, being called to a horrific car accident, recognizing the car, fireman trying to get the person who was trapped out of the crushed car. "No…" He whispered.

Grissom gave him a look. "What?"

"I…" Greg dropped his kit. "Who's in the car?"

"Alexia Turvey." Brass said walking up to them. "The driver of the other car is dead, they don't know if she'll make it."

Greg went pale and took off toward the car.

"Greg!" Grissom yelled going after him.

The fireman looked at each other and sighed, there was no way to get her out without killing her.

They started to back away from the vehicle. They saw the young frantic CSI coming towards them. "We can't get her out."

"Alex!"

"Do you know her?" One of the firemen asked him.

"Yes…"

"Stay with her then." The group left.

Greg stepped up to the car. "Oh, Alex…"

She was trapped, bleeding. He knew she was dying.

"Greg…" She said softly not moving.

"Shh... don't talk… you'll be ok." He said kneeling against the car.

"Greg, I'm cold…" She said coughing.

Greg saw her free hand and took it, taking no notice of the broken glass and the blood, caring about nothing more than comforting her. "I'm here... I won't leave you alone."

"I'm sorry Greg… I wanted to surprise you." She said softly.

"It's ok." He said keeping his calm.

"I'm glad you're here with me…" She said softly.

Greg sniffled. "Are you still cold?"

"No… I… I feel warm…" She said her voice barely there. "Are you still there, Greg?

Greg gulped. "Yes, I'm here."

"I can't feel you hand anymore…" She said softly.

"It's there Alex… it's there."

"Greg… I'm glad you're here with me." She said very softly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He said gently.

She tried to grip his hand, but she had no strength left. "I love you Greg."

"I love you too Alex." Greg said.

She took a shuttering breath and the little grip she had on his hand left.

"Alex?" Greg asked. "Al... Alex..." He used his thumb to feel for a pulse in her wrist, there wasn't one. "Oh, God, Alex." He leaned against the car crying, not letting go of her hand.

He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"Greg?"

Greg looked up at Grissom. "She's dead…" He chocked back a sob.

"Come on Greg, let's get you up." Grissom said gently.

Greg nodded and let go of her hand and tired to stand, but faltered. Grissom helped him up. "Come on; let's get you back to the Tahoe."

Greg nodded numbly, walking with Grissom. "I can't believe it."

When they reached the Tahoe Grissom opened the door for him. "Just, sit here for a while."

Greg nodded.

Greg awoke with a start when his cell phone rang. He sat up and looked around. He got up and went to this table picked up the phone. "Sanders."

"Just checking on you Greg." Said the voice from the other said of the phone.

"Look, I'm fine, just… tired." He said as he walked over to the CD player, turning down the music.

"When you left, you were out of it." Grissom said.

"I'm ok. I just need sleep."

"For the rest of the week, I better not see you at the lab."

"You got it Gris." Greg said yawning.

"Good, see you Monday." Grissom said.

"See you Monday." Greg said hanging up. He turned off the music and sat down on his couch in front of his TV. Grabbing the remote, he turned it on and pushed play.

The video had been in his VCR for the last 3 weeks, he played it at least 3 times a day. To see his Alex in the prime of her life, doing what she enjoyed, being on stage. The first strains of "By My Side" played as he watched the scene play out. She had just been pushed to the floor, being accused of adultery. The schools choice of Jesus looked at her as she started singing. Greg smiled at the imagery. For high school, it was a grand performance. At the end of the song, she was in the spot light, with 2 other girls, who were singing background. Greg smiled and rewound it. He turned off the TV and stood up. He walked into his bedroom, cell phone in hand, and lay in bed. He closed his eyes and sighed. Once again he was asleep, his mind casting him in his own version of her favorite musical, keeping her in the same role and he was Jesus. The only song that meant anything to him was "By My Side." Which stayed playing throughout his entire dream; it was only thing that mattered to him at the moment.

He woke up a few hours later, smiling; he looked over to right and thought he saw Alex.

"Alex?"

She smiled gently and sat on the bed. "Hello Greg. I just wanted to say… goodbye."

"What?" He asked sitting up.

"You need to start letting go Greg. Find someone else, for me. I can't stand to see you like this." She said looking at him.

"But…"

"Keep the tape, keep me in your memories, but you need to find someone else Greg. You are starting to distance yourself."

Greg sat there, silent.

"I will always be with you, but I need you to find someone." She said getting up. "I love you Greg, I always will, but let me go."

Greg looked at her. "I don't know if I can…"

"You can, and you will." She said stepping away from the bed.

"Alex…"

"Goodbye Greg." She smiled as she disappeared.

Greg blinked and laid back down and closed his eyes. As soon as he went back to sleep, he woke up again. He blinked and sat up. "God… was that a dream?" He looked over at his clock, it was 3pm. He stood up and went into the living room, where on the TV was playing, the copy of the Godspell tape. "I'm glad you're here, by my side…." Greg stared at the TV and picked up the remote and turned it off. He smiled to himself weakly and went into the kitchen to fix coffee. He knew that the rest of his week off would be fine.


End file.
